


The One Where Byleth is Jealous

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea is the couple's love life guru, F/F, Fluff, I mean I guess it's rough sex, I need sleep, Jealous!Byleth, Probs the last smut I'll write for a while, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i'm done, no beta we die like Glenn, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: In which Byleth, who is new to the whole emotions thing, experiences jealousy for the first time.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	The One Where Byleth is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, and welcome back to my Edeleth smut fics. This is probably the last smut I'll be writing for a while and you can thank (or blame) the Strapchat on Discord for planting this idea in my head. I mean, I really tried to improve my smut writing for this one and I really hope I delivered or a least made it passable for your standard. I really hope so because I feel like I did an Ironman Triathlon writing this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

1186\. The Great Tree Moon. The city of Enbarr was alight as it celebrated the one year anniversary of the end of the War of Unification, led by Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. The streets were awash in bright festive colors as the common folk danced and mingled with one another, joyful at the fact that they’ve had one year of peace under Fodlan’s new Emperor. Apart from that, they were also grateful to her for the improvements she was steadily bringing to the continent. Of course, the nobles refused to let themselves be left out in the celebration. In fact, the palace is holding a party of its own.

That’s where Byleth Eisner, the Imperial Army’s greatest general, found herself for the remainder of the festivities. She stood in the ballroom in a suit tailor made by the Emperor for her. After all, as her fiance, it wouldn’t do if she didn’t come in her best. However, if one were to look closely, they would notice that her expression was more sullen than usual.

When she was told that there would be a party to celebrate the anniversary of the war’s end, she expected that she would have to mingle with those who came. However, she also expected it to happen with Edelgard by her side.

But no, that’s not what was happening. What was happening is that noblemen and women left and right were stealing her beloved away for a dance. They had danced earlier, yes, but after that, she’s hardly had Edelgard for her own. Even now she’s dancing with a blonde haired little snot from the Alliance. Byleth can see that he was trying to flirt with her. She kept her eye on them as she drank wine from the cup she was holding.

“Gold for your thoughts, Professor?” A familiar voice asked teasingly. Byleth turned her head and saw Dorothea standing next to her.

“Dorothea, it’s good to see you.” She greeted her before they embraced one another. When they separated, Byleth took a step back to look at her. Her brown locks, usually left loose, was intricately braided in the typical Brigidian fashion and as always, she was wearing an elegant purple dress that showed her curves off nicely.

“You look beautiful.” Byleth complimented her.

“Of course. I am representing Brigid after all.” Dorothea responded with a wide smile. Byleth was happy for her. Almost immediately after the war ended, Dorothea informed her and Edelgard that she would be returning with Petra to Brigid to marry and finally take over ruling from Petra’s grandfather. Unwilling to let them meet any resistance from anyone in Brigid, Edelgard formally betrothed Dorothea, an Adrestian citizen and a prominent Imperial general, to Petra as a sign of good will. Of course, the two accepted and with her grandfather’s blessing, the pair married a few moons later.

“Where is Petra?” She asked her. Dorothea, however, merely gave her a teasing smile.

“Is that really what you want to talk about?” The former songstress asked her with a knowing look. Byleth, for her part, didn’t answer and merely leaned on the pillar next to her once more. Her eyes fell on Edelgard, who was dancing with yet another nobleman who was clearly flirting with her. Dorothea followed her gaze and sighed.

“Professor, mind telling me what’s going through that head of yours?” She asked. Byleth sighed and spoke.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Whenever I see those men and women dancing with her, I know they’re flirting with her. Because we aren’t married yet. Because they’re hoping that so long as that’s our status, they have a chance of stealing her away from me. And whenever I think of them stealing El away from me, I get angry. I don’t know why but I do.”

Honestly, she didn’t know what she was expecting from Dorothea at this point. A hug, another glass of wine, or maybe even some sagely wisdom. But what she wasn’t expecting was for her to start laughing in her face. After a moment, she stopped her laughing fit and waved a hand off.

“Oh Professor, you really are clueless, aren’t you?” She asked, holding a hand up before Byleth can interrupt. “I can tell you that what you’re feeling right now is jealousy.”

“Jealousy?”

“Yes, that’s right. Jealousy. And it’s a perfectly normal thing to feel. It means you love Edie so much that you don’t want to lose her. Keep a lid on how frequently you feel that, thought. She might think that you don’t trust her to stay faithful to you.” Dorothea clarified for her with a fond look on her face. She remembered the story of what the deceased Archbishop Rhea did to Byleth as a newborn and how it stunted her emotional development for some twenty odd years so it’s no surprise to Dorothea that an emotion such as jealousy was new to her.

“So, what do I do about it?” She asked in confusion. Byleth wasn’t a woman with many fears but this conversation is making her realize that she really,  _ really  _ does not want to lose Edelgard.

“Honestly, I think you should talk to her. Communication is important in every relationship, after all.” The Queen Consort of Brigid answered before giving her a pat on her shoulder. “I’ll send Edie your way, don’t you worry. You leave everything to me.”

With that Dorothea stalked off and before she can approach Edelgard, Byleth decided to leave the ballroom and wait in a different hall, where they could at least get a modicum of privacy.

* * *

10 minutes. That’s how long it took Edelgard to find her. Honestly, Byleth was impressed. With how long the hallways of the palace are, she expected her to take at least 20 minutes. But when Edelgard was about to pass by her, Byleth pulled her close before she pinned her to the wall.

“Byleth, what-”

Her question was cut off when Byleth captured her lips in a rough kiss. It caught her by surprise but nonetheless, she reciprocated almost immediately. Byleth cupped her cheek as she drew closer while she tangled her fingers through her teal locks. Byleth’s tongue ran over her lips, as if she was asking her for permission. Immediately, Edelgard obliged. Eventually, the older woman’s lips left hers as her hand parted the collar of her dressed and she pressed her lips to her neck instead.

“Byleth...what are you doing?” Edelgard breathlessly asked as Byleth sucked on her pulse point. She let out a small moan of pleasure as the back of her head fell back on the wall behind her.

“I missed you.” Was Byleth’s only answer as she continued her ministrations. Gradually, her hand travelled down and Edelgard knew that she was trying to feel her up through her dress. She can also feel something else press between her legs as Byleth moved even closer.

“Byleth, we-the party-”

Once more she was cut off when Byleth moved her lips closer to her ear.

“Come to bed. Leave the party to Ferdinand and Hubert. Please, El.” She requested in a needy tone. Unable to resist, Edelgard nodded and they made their way to their room not long after. The moment they shut and locked the door, Byleth was upon her again.

This was far from the first time she and Byleth have kissed but Edelgard could tell that there was something...different tonight. Byleth’s kisses were a bit more needier tonight.

“Stop thinking about it. Just...be here. With me. Tonight.” Byleth requested as they separated and she gently cupped Edelgard’s face in her hands. With a simple nod from her, Byleth was kissing her yet again. Gradually, they discarded their clothing as they steadily navigated their way to the bed, leaving them in nothing but their smallclothes. Byleth swept her off her feet not long after and put her on their bed before crawling up to her. 

They helped each other out of their smallclothes and Byleth pressed her lips to Edelgard’s once more. The Emperor moaned as she felt Byleth’s hard cock press against her wetness and she suddenly realized just how much she needed Byleth.

“Byleth, please…” She whispered as Byleth shifted to press kisses against her neck instead.

“Later, my heart. I want this to last for as long as possible.” Byleth whispered. Then, she trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts before eventually trailing down toward her stomach, leaving kisses here and there. Finally, she continued her way down and laid her eyes on what she has sought for so long.

“Goddess, El...you’re soaking. I love how you’re so wet for me.” Byleth whispered in adoration as she pressed her lips to Edelgard’s inner thigh. Edelgard, meanwhile, ran her fingers through her lover’s hair before pulling her closer to her lower lips.

“Byleth, don’t tease.” She said in a begging tone, hoping it would be enough for Byleth to take action.

“Your wish is my command.” Byleth responded before delving in. She pressed her tongue to her Emperor’s labia and moved it up and down a few times, relishing the loud moans Edelgard released as she savored the pleasure that Byleth was giving her. Eventually, she slipped her tongue inside and Edelgard all but screamed.

“Oh goddess, Byleth, yes! Just-just like that, my love!” Edelgard said as she rolled her hips to meet the motions of Byleth’s tongue. “Don’t- _ ah- _ don’t stop!”

Throwing her a smirk for a moment, Byleth immediately resumed her ministrations before she snaked her hand up to play with her clit.

“Aaahhh...right there, Byleth. Please...keep going-ah! I’m close. I’m so close!”

Just as she said that, a wave of pleasure crashed onto Edelgard, her back arching off the bed as she rode her high while Byleth gradually slowed her ministrations down. Edelgard finally settled on the bed once more, taking deep breaths as she allowed her orgasm to run its course. Byleth, meanwhile, wiped her face with the sheet before crawling back up to Edelgard once more.

“My heart.” She called for her as she brushed a lock of hair away from her sweaty forehead. To be honest, Byleth was glad Edelgard opted to wear a simpler crown tonight and left her hair loose. She liked it better that way.

“My light.” Edelgard greeted her with a small and tired smile as she wrapped her arms around her beloved’s neck. She pressed her lips against hers, blushing when she tasted herself against Byleth’s mouth. Then, she felt it. Byleth’s cock was still as hard as before. As if she was thinking the same thing, Byleth leaned back.

“I’m sorry, El but I’m not done yet.” She said as she brought her knees under Edelgard’s thighs. Once more, Edelgard felt Byleth’s hardness against her wetness and she could feel herself becoming aroused all over again.

“Then, do as you please, my love. I am yours.” Edelgard lovingly said as she cupped her cheek. With a nod, Byleth slowly entered, both of them moaning at the sensation of being one with their lover.

“Oh, Byleth…” Edelgard reverently said as she balled the sheets in her hands.

“El, you feel so good. So warm and tight.” Byleth stated as she began to shallowly thrust into her. Gradually, her thrusts picked up speed as sweat enveloped the two of them and eventually, Byleth’s thrust became faster and began to hit deeper. Edelgard moaned as she rolled her hips to meet her thrusts.

“Ah...right...right there! Yes, ri-right there, Byleth! Please don’t stop!” The Emperor, delirious with pleasure, said as she continued to hold on to the sheets. Byleth’s grip on her hips tightened as she continued to thrust faster and harder into her, watching her beloved come undone from the pleasure she was giving her.

There was some satisfaction in knowing that she was the only one who can ever see Edelgard like this; the undressed Emperor lying in the sheets as she took whatever she had to give, cheeks flushed red with pleasure as she moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing with every movement. It was one of the most beautiful sights she’s ever seen and one she was glad to have all to herself.

Suddenly, Byleth remembered the events from earlier tonight. How those nobles leered at her fiancee, not even bothering to hide their lust for their beautiful Emperor. Byleth forced Edelgard’s legs to wrap around her hips before she moved closer to her, supporting herself with her forearms. Edelgard attempted to wrap her arms around her but Byleth merely took her hand and laced their fingers together before forcing it back on the bed.

“Byleth, what are-aaaahhh!”

Without warning, Byleth picked up her pace in an attempt to hit deeper and harder, groaning as she felt Edelgard’s walls clench around her cock in an attempt to milk her seed. Skin slapped against skin and soon enough, Edelgard was moaning loudly alongside her.

As Byleth continued to pound into her, Edelgard couldn’t help but wonder what’s gotten into her today. She and Byleth have made love so many times before but Byleth was always gentle and careful with her. This time, however, things were different; it was almost as if Byleth was possessed. Clearly, she was less gentler but there was also some desperation there as well. Soon enough, it became clear.

“You love me, don’t you? You’re mine and no one else’s, right El?” The older woman asked as she continued to thrust hard and deep into her.

“Y-yes...oh goddess, Byleth, I’m-I’m yours!” Edelgard declared as she rolled her hips in time to meet Byleth’s thrusts. “Ah, right there. Don’t- _ ah- _ don’t stop. Please, my love.”

Complying with her wishes, Byleth suddenly became faster with her thrusts. She was becoming more sloppy as she gradually lost her rhythm, meaning she was close to her release.

“El, I-I’m coming…” She moaned out as she grinded into her lover. Her other hand snaked in between their bodies and Edelgard screamed in pleasure as her fingers touched her clit once more. As Byleth continued to thrust into her, she also rubbed her pearl as fast as she could in an attempt to make her achieve her release.

“By-Byleth...my love, I-I”

“It’s alright, baby. Let go. You can come for me.”

With those words, Edelgard felt another wave of pleasure overtake, her walls clenching on Byleth’s cock. Much to her surprise, Byleth continued to thrust into her a few more times before Edelgard felt her push in deep one last time as she came inside her. Finally, Byleth collapsed onto her, her member still deep inside Edelgard as they both took deep breaths in an attempt to recover from their session.

Gradually, she felt Byleth soften inside her and she finally slipped out before collapsing to her side of the bed. Despite her exhaustion, Edelgard propped herself on one elbow while her other hand traced patterns on Byleth’s collarbone.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as she continued her ministrations. Looking at her, Byleth stopped her hand in its tracks before taking it in her own.

“I...was jealous earlier tonight.” Byleth admitted, expecting Edelgard to recoil in disgust. “Dorothea said so.”

“Then, I’m certain Dorothea told her it’s perfectly normal emotion to feel.” Was all Edelgard said, surprising Byleth. She wasn’t expecting her to accept her jealousy so easily.

“I know she told me it’s a way of knowing I love you so much but...I don’t like it. It...it makes me feel as if I’m controlling you and after you’re childhood, it’s the last thing I want to do to you. But at the same time, I don’t want to lose you. I trust you but I don’t trust those nobles to keep their hands to themselves.”

There. Everything was out in the air now. All that was needed was for Edelgard to respond. And soon enough, she did so by pressing her lips against hers.

“You can be so stupid, you know that?” Edelgard teasingly said to her. For the nth time that night, Byleth was confused.

“Byleth, you are my light. You saved me from the darkness I initially resigned myself to. How could I walk away from you know when you brought so much love and joy in my life? You will never lose me to anyone else, my light. I promise you.”

Much to Byleth’s delight, Edelgard sealed her promise with a deep and passionate kiss. When they separated, Edelgard covered them with the blankets before settling her head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

“Now, let’s go to bed, my love. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” She said as Byleth wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. The former professor could only chuckle at her Emperor’s antics.

“But what of the party?” She asked. Coyly, Edelgard answered.

“Let Hubert and Ferdinand take care of it. I doubt I’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow, let alone stand for too long tonight.”

With another chuckle, Byleth could only nod in agreement and eventually, exhaustion overcame them and they succumbed into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, that...was...quite the ride. Anyways, did y'all like it? I hope y'all did. I really do. Leave a kudos and comment when you're done. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! 'Til next time! Whenever that may be!
> 
> Firework out!


End file.
